A Bet Begets Hogwarts
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Of the founding of Hogwarts many stories were told, grandiose tales of love, hate, intrigue and regret. The truth long forgotten, that in a tavern of old, a powerful foursome united to win a mere bet.


A Bet Begets Hogwarts

A stream of ebony smoke blew over Anglia and into a nearby hinterland.

From the smoke, a gaunt wizard emerged to walk through the winter land.

Snarling at the muggle village nearby, slate grey eyes noted everything around.

Donning the hood of his cloak, clumps of long black hair fell to the ground.

Several minutes later, rays of sunshine waved their final goodbye.

The tree tops around him trembled, making the pointy-faced wizard sigh.

To them he spoke in a resonate voice. "As we agreed, I came alone."

A velvet blanket unfolded amongst activity that resembled a human cyclone.

On top sat a bounty of treasures, weapons and jewelry of new and old.

Around him, a passel of pale beings appeared, almost luminous to behold

Roman, Viking, Greek and Egyptian, all representing various eras of history.

The Egyptian directed his thoughts: _In trade, pick one item amongst this priceless glory. _

From regal robes, the wizard removed a flask that bore on its casing, a serpent.

_Please use this blade and with a prick we will ensure your blood's scent. _

With few drops of blood from a long bony finger, Ramses compared its smell.

Giving his thoughts once more: _Many thanks, you kept our bargain quite well._

"What is special about my wizard blood that you seek?"

_Telling you our intent is something we will not speak._

"For more goods, I'll give you information in exchange."

_The information will determine the new deal we arrange._

"Because of your speed, you have no fear of most wizards, even me."

One pure-blood family they feared so he uttered the name, "Aetasvici."

Bearing their fangs, all the vampires' hands grew into claws.

"They plan a hunt, tonight, when midnight draws."

Claws became hands; fangs withdrew; now normal, they stood still.

_Mortal children of light but with our skill is a wish your blood may fulfill._

Out of gratitude, gave the wizard more treasures did they

Quickly they vanished, before he apparated away,

In another part of Saxony, a witch marched through a snow covered moor,

Towards a tavern of yellow, not watching ahead for the book she wore.

Tripping on a log nearly brought her down but an auburn haired man caught her in time.

"Reading books can be quite precarious but they granted me favor to save one so sublime."

While her blue eyes sparkled, a cheerful smile crossed full red lips.

"To the gallant Godric Gryffindor, savior of those with unfortunate trips."

Bowing deeply, he kissed her cerulean velvet gloved hand.

"Shall we go to the tavern to begin the evening Helga has planned?"

"Certainly," she replied tucking her hand in his arm.

Both looked forward to the bounty of Hufflepuff farm.

An invitation from Helga Hufflepuff for dinner and wine

Was an offer only a foolhardy jester would decline.

A buffet of meats, cheeses and ale awaited them within the tavern, well lit.

Chairs surrounded a table of victuals where four comrades would eventually sit.

Nearby, a family of wizards chatted in a language no one else knew.

Furs, Trojan armor of sorts and Damascus swords titivated that crew.

Rowena whispered, pushing aside Godric's long hair.

"Geometric symbols adorn those copper bracelets they wear.

It is cuneiform writing from ancient Mesopotamia; I swear."

Glancing at their burgundy manes, she tried not to stare.

A red headed jovial witch bustled about, who wore an apron over her yellow silk dress.

"Welcome to you both, after our feast, we will play our traditional game of chess."

Boughs of holly, ornamented wreaths and a Yule log decorated the pub.

Godric kissed Helga's hand while they awaited their grub.

Amidst a blast of cold air, a cloaked figure entered from behind.

"Sorry I'm late; I hope you don't mind."

When he removed his hood, everyone gasped at the sight.

"You know how I feel about behavior impolite."

Immediately, Helga questioned concerned not contrite,

"My dear Salazar, what happened this night?"

"Your concern is cherished for my terrible blight.

When my anger subsides, I will tell you my plight."

After the feast commenced and red wine began to flow,

Salazar regaled them with his tale of how generosity begat woe.

"I amended my ways of cunning and wile, at Helga's behest.

I showed friendship and justice to those I detest."

Mid-bite of bread smeared with butter, everyone gazed at Salazar.

"To the grounds of my castle, I invited them as guests, generous by far,

Wizards and witches of muggle descent for their ritual, the night of Walpurgis."

Salazar savored scrumptious rosemary chicken roasted its best.

"While bonfires blazed, rituals they did chant.

Unfortunately, their magic flew rampant."

Lighting and wind raged while the thunder clapped,

Bringing down an avalanche, in my cellar, I was trapped.

Choosing endive by thistle adorned,

Rowena relished the flavor before she scorned.

"Critique not those amateur few,

for they not trained like me and you."

"Judge harshly, those who show fear;

courage is what we should hold dear."

After a gulp of wine in season,

Godric continued so his friend would see reason.

"In lands of the mundane, magic is born so rare.

Those hunted fledglings display bravery, which few can compare.

Yes Salazar, those muggle-borns deserve your vehemence

But do not let this incident cause a war to commence."

A bite of roasted parsnip, Salazar did chew

before he continued his tale so true.

"Tis them I disdain for my land, they lay to waste.

My castle in ruins, then they made haste."

Helga, just of thought, assured, "To your plight,

dear Salazar, we have sincerest empathy.

For those who fled feared a wizard of your might

But this time, you should give your sympathy."

In silence, they finished their flavorful meal;

each tasting the dishes with the most appeal.

"A toast to Helga for a meal deliciously flavored;

so abundant, I don't know which I most savored."

Two more friends followed Godric in suit,

to Helga the unrivaled hostess none could refute."

About current events and politics began their speech.

Shortly after, Salazar presented gifts to each.

Surprise and astonishment from all was had.

For Salazar, didn't believe in Yule ever since he was a lad.

A gift of value and rare he handed to each peer.

"Generosity I will try, beginning with Yule cheer."

A sword of silver with a ruby in its hilt, forged by goblins, Godric would treasure.

From the moors, it represented courage and bravery beyond measure.

To Helga Hufflepuff, he gave a magical cup of a badger engraved on gold.

Its delicate handles and jewels made it quite stunning to behold.

A tiara of jewels was given to Rowena Ravenclaw, the cleverest witch with a visage so fair.

_Wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure_, she read before resting it on raven hair.

These items would be cherished by those to whom they were given, with such largesse.

For the first time he gave gifts, Salazar Slytherin showed great taste with much finesse.

"Loyalty, wit and courage are superb traits all around.

However, cunning begets success, I have found."

To those words he held dear, Salazar raised a toast.

Then he drank the cider which he enjoyed the most.

"Salazar's theories we shall put to the test without fear."

Before Rowena, a square checkered board did appear.

Steady beats of marching and the whinny of horses did they hear.

"Shall we play our game of wizard chess when the pieces get here?"

Feeling remiss, about the tragedy they did ignore.

Helga to Salazar, she began to implore.

"You told your tale but what foul deed deprived you of hair?"

Amidst the clanking swords, Salazar told his tale with flare.

"Most horrible of a deed is that;

I lost my hair for wearing a hat."

From out of his robes of black and green,

a tall pointy tattered hat was seen.

At once, Godric examined this hat with rue.

"The hat that I lent to you was new!

Look at this hat with dirt and a tatter

Do my belongings to you not matter?"

"Oh Godric, surely there's no need to lament.

Aside from filth, remains its enchantment."

Within Godric's eyes Salazar did see,

More than a bit of remaining antipathy.

"Tis not I that you should blame,

but those born to muggles bear this shame."

Staring at Salazar did the remaining three,

with a profusion of curiosity.

"During Walpurgis, their spell became a hex.

Tis not me who deserves your vex.

Amongst the ruins of my castle,

I unearthed your hat with great hassle.

Placing the hat upon my brow was an act,

to see if its enchantment remained intact."

A cough and a slight grumble emerged from the hat,

which moved about and wanted to chat.

"Judge not my looks for you will see,

no one can match my perspicacity.

The hex upon me has vanished into the air,

along with it a portion Slytherin's hair."

"If the curse remains, we shall see."

Godric studied the hat suspiciously.

"The next to try will alas …. be me."

Upon Godric's head, the hat did rest;

everyone hoping this not a jest.

"More courage in him than most you'll see.

I told you of my unrivaled acuity."

Satisfied with the results the hat brought,

resuming their game, the chess pieces fought.

The Aetasvici witches and wizards, who had departed before,

returned disheartened and drank wine once more.

"The hunt is over," the leader did proclaim.

"The vampires vanished – oh what a shame!"

To the game of chess came their view.

"Mind if we watch; we have nothing better to do?"

Gazed onward they did, to the battles that ensued.

Many hours passed and frustration imbued.

"Over the years, try as we might.

We tie yet again, no one is right."

Pointing to the parchment in back of the tavern,

beneath each name, marks in an equal pattern.

"Wit, courage, cunning or loyalty,

of which is the finest quality?"

"Of the many things we have discussed before,

we should teach groups of students one lore."

After a moment, the first volunteer,

Rowena stepped forth with great cheer.

"Compete they will, to prove which quality best."

Looking around, none of her compatriots did protest.

No longer shall we play this game of chess."

Godric stood proud amongst the noblesse.

"A great school shall we construct.

Many students we shall induct."

Equal depiction for all had been done.

Now, Helga relaxed for justice had won.

"Children of families so pure we will teach.

Far and wide, our influence will reach."

To Salazar's lips began a grin of a despicable gleam,

those born of muggles, not on his team.

"Taught in the mystical arts, everyone magical will be.

Not only will this school be of wit, cunning, courage and loyalty,

but students that attend will experience fairness and equality.

We will not just teach those of pure-blood royalty."

"Give those you cherish one task and you will see.

By my word, they will fail miserably."

Beyond a doubt, Salazar spoke all the truths,

but what task could he give to the muggle born youths.

Also, what name would be fair to all but not complicated?

First, they had to agree to where this school would be located.

Over all these things and more, they debated,

With each of them hoping the plan be not ill-fated.

One of the Aetasvici helped with this matter.

"Help you I can with the location but not the latter.

Amongst fields and forests of splendor and wonder,

we give you a castle: the result of an old plunder."

Another one of her brightly green-eyed kin

gave a foreboding warning to begin.

"For over one hundreds year, this castle lay in shambles.

A team as yours could fix be your words not mere rambles."

Together the foursome stood fast.

However, Rowena spoke at last.

"In under a year a marvel it shall be.

Come to the grounds and you shall see."

Of her wit and their teamwork she was sure.

Plus, this was a chance to build moving architecture.

Nods and winks passed before they stated their decree.

"A wager is agreed between you and the Aetasvici.

No matter the time, finish without fuss.

If it takes longer, you give the castle to us."

In her friends, Helga steadfastly believed;

however, not the others who might have deceived.

"If we finish within under a year,

you must give us something you hold dear."

A small hourglass contained betwixt a circle of gold,

Nissaba held up for the foursome to behold.

"With this, for you, time itself will yield.

But the past must not change, when you wield."

"If you do, your existences will no longer matter."

Another claret haired wizard patted the hilt of his sword

While several others looked on, almost bored.

"You should heed our warning for it is not a natter."

Many months after Yule, the four nearly met their goal, early as a matter of fact.

Through a rainbow of flora, towards the castle, the Aetasvici approached to maintain their pact.

All of them stood before the magnificent castle with forests, meadows and even a lake

The crest symbolized all four founders: an eagle, a lion, a badger and a snake

Exploration of the long winding corridors and shifting staircases impressed them much.

Paying it forward, a box of Time-Turners was presented as such.

"The bet is won and this castle, a marvel, all will proclaim,

but you forgot one final touch, what is the name?"

All four of the founders stared down as if in defeat.

An eleventh-hour idea formed from the plant at their feet.

"Hogworts: the sign will be done at the end of the week."

That chore, Godric would assign to his favorited meek.

A week later, from the dark forest, marched the maroon haired bunch

To join the four founders in the Great Hall for a delicious lunch.

Afterwards outside, Godric's muggle-borns presented their work.

Though the artwork was sound, Godric explained the one little quirk.

"We replaced the second 'O' with an 'A' before you critique.

They mis-spelled the name on purpose, to make it unique."

Of the other three founders, two gave their support

But for Salazar Slytherin, his patience fell short.

To the pure-blooded wizard's eyes a wicked glint grew near,

As he slowly paced next to the group Salazar's lips formed a sneer.

"For each warning of blood impure, a scorn followed brisk.

So this I swear, within these walls I hid a Basilisk."

To Salazar, Nissaba batted her eyes, looking sincere.

"Pure-blood superiority you Slytherin hold so dear.

Be careful of that prejudice you believe in so sure.

The Aetasvici are ancient and to us, YOU are impure."

For Slytherin, of the countless things he and his brethren debated

The actions of late proved him correct in his beliefs so far

That Mudbloods and generosity were far over-rated

Sadly thereafter the friends said farewell to dear Salazar.

Of the founding of Hogwarts many stories were told

grandiose tales of love, hate, intrigue and regret.

The truth long forgotten, that in a tavern of old,

a powerful foursome united to win a mere bet.


End file.
